Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas
Bill Speers Toby Shelton |writer=Charlie Cohen Scott Gorden Tom Nance Carter Crocker Richard Cray Temple Mathews Thomas Hart Eddie Guzelian Alex Mann |release=November 9, 1999 |runtime=1 hour, 10 minutes |rating= |available=VHS DVD iTunes Amazon Instant Video Blu-ray }} Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas is an animated direct-to-video Christmas film produced by The Walt Disney Company in 1999. The movie features three original short segments starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and their friends. It was nominated for the 2000 Annie Award for Best Animated Home Entertainment Production, but lost to An Extremely Goofy Movie. The film was followed by Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas in 2004. Synopsis "Stuck On Christmas" Huey, Dewey and Louie wake up on Christmas morning and open up their presents even though they are supposed to wait for Daisy, Uncle Scrooge, and Aunt Gertie. After they take their new sleds from Uncle Donald (without bothering to read the card) and go sledding, have Christmas dinner and sing carols, it is time for the boys to go to bed. Having enjoyed the day immensely, the boys then wish that it would be Christmas every day. Their wish is granted and at first the three are joyful. After a few days, however, the boys begin to get sick of Christmas being every day, soon realizing that every day will be exactly the same as the day when they first made their wish. They decide to change the course of action of the next day by playing tricks and pranks, including swapping a live turkey with the cooked one. Unfortunately, this day turns out to be a bad Christmas for the rest of the family, especially Donald. The boys then finally read the gift card that was given to them which they had previously disregarded. The card is from Donald and Daisy; it wishes them love and explains that Christmas isn't just about presents, it's about being with family. Upon learning how hard their family has tried to make Christmas better for them, the boys become guilty for their pranks. They then decide to make amends and make the next day the best Christmas day ever. They switch the turkey with ham, give Aunt Gertie exclusive kisses, and build a boat (made from their sleds) for Donald. They admit that they are up to something, but they decide to forget about it. The next day shows that Christmas is finally over. The narrator explains that Christmas can't always be here but that the feeling it gives us can always be here. "A Very Goofy Christmas" Goofy and Max are writing their letter to Santa Claus. They finish it and rush off after the postman, managing to catch him just in the nick of time. After mailing the letter, Max mentions to his dad that he wants a snowboard for Christmas and hopes that Santa will brings it, but their next-door neighbor, Pete, insists that Santa does not exist. Goofy, however, tells Max that Santa does exist, and that he should never stop believing in him. The next evening, Goofy and Max visit a poor family who lives nearby to give them a Christmas dinner. Goofy then dresses up as Santa Claus for the children, but one of the family's kids pulls off his hat and beard, exposing him. This upsets Max and makes him think that his dad was lying to him about Santa, and he runs home upset. Goofy tries to cheer him up, unsuccessfully, and then decides to prove to Max that Santa Claus really does exists by staying up all night to keep an eye out for him. After quite a few hours of waiting, Goofy sees someone coming out of the chimney on Pete's roof, but it turns out to be a Beagle Boy robbing Pete's house. Goofy then falls off the roof and goes into a deep depression, now believing that everything Max said was true. Max eventually cheers his dad up by dressing as Santa Claus himself. After Goofy finds out it's actually Max, they look up into the sky and see the real Santa Claus, who gives Max the snowboard he wanted and then blows the snow from Goofy's house onto Pete's house to teach Pete a lesson. Max then tells his dad that he is going to go share his present with little Jimmy (one of the kids from the poor family). The narrator explains that Christmas is found in the way that we live by not what we receive but by what we give. "Mickey and Minnie's Gift of the Magi" In this adaptation of The Gift of the Magi, Mickey and Minnie Mouse are trying to gather enough money to buy the perfect gift for each other. Mickey is working at Pete's Christmas tree lot so he can earn enough money to buy Minnie a gold chain for her one heirloom, her watch. However, after Mickey suggests a poor family buy a small Christmas tree that he found out back instead of one of Pete's ten-foot Christmas trees, Pete takes away the money he has earned and kicks him out. Meanwhile, Minnie is working in the gift-wrapping department at Mortimer Mouse's department store, hoping that her Christmas bonus from her boss will be enough to pay for Mickey's present. Unfortunately, her Christmas bonus is nothing but a fruitcake. Mickey plays his harmonica for a Charity Toy Drive and is told that his harmonica plays so great that it must be worth lots of money. Mickey gets the idea to trade his harmonica for the chain, so he and Pluto rush off to the store. Later, at Minnie's house, Mickey gives her the chain for her watch and Minnie gives him a case for his harmonica. Of course, the irony is that Minnie traded her watch for the case -- just as Mickey traded has his harmonica -- so the gifts are essentially useless, but the couple are happy to know they were willing to give up their most prized possessions for each other. As in the original story, the thought behind each gift is what counts. As the movie comes to a close, we see Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Max, Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey and Louie joining each other in the streets outside and singing a medley consisting of "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Trivia * One of Goofy's Christmas tree ornaments resembles Angelique from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. * In the "Gift of the Magi" segment, Mickey performs one of his dance moves from the 1942 theatrical short Mickey's Birthday Party. Releases The film was originally released on VHS on November 9, 1999, and was also the first direct-to-video animated Disney film to debut on DVD as well. Both the VHS and DVD were later reissued as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection on November 7, 2000. A Blu-ray release, which also included the sequel, was released on November 4, 2014. MickeysOnceUponAChristmas_VHS_1999.jpg| MickeysOnceUponAChristmas_DVD_1999.jpg| MickeysOnceUponAChristmas_VHS.jpg| MickeysOnceUponAChristmas_DVD.jpg| MickeysOnceAndTwiceUponAChristmas_Bluray.jpg| Cast Note: Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, a Beagle Boy, and Owl from Winnie the Pooh make cameo appearances, but do not have speaking roles. External links * Disney Wiki: Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * * * on Wikipedia Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Direct-to-video specials Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Released in the 1990s Category:Award-nominated specials Category:Compilations and anthologies